Identity
by hawkhuntress
Summary: Au. In which Kate starts working for SHIELD and is trained by Bucky. B/K


This is very AU and unbeta-ed.

* * *

**Prologue**

Kate was wrong. She'd never been wrong about these guys before, but with this one… She fucked up. Big time.

All of them had the same profile before: Charming, helpful, quite handsome. They also would go after the same girls: Defenseless, naïve young women… And they'd attack when they least expected. Some would gain their trust first, some would just attack right away… It didn't matter because that was before. Now they had to deal with her. She got seven of them for the past nine months – she'd never believe a year ago she would become a sort of avenger. A vigilante. It'd be quite unbelievable to anyone that a nineteen year old girl that went to med school had gotten five criminals arrested and two dead. .

Kate had three rules, being: 1) Just kill if it's for self-defense or absolutely necessary 2) No fire weapons. Just the bow, arrows and sometimes a bat, who knew and 3) Don't get caught. The last one being valid either the criminals or the police. She was helping, but it wasn't exactly legal.

This time she'd been caught. The guy she was following seemed like pig – she liked that word better than rapist – but oh how wrong she had been. Well, he was indeed a _pig,_ but he wasn't after girls for him, he was after them for human traffic – and he wasn't alone. So there she was, trapped to a chair in a dark room waiting for any of those guys to do god knows what to her. They had her bow and arrow and she had no weapons to defend herself… Except that she had, but her hands were tied and there was no way she could reach the inside of her boot. If she could just…

"Well well well… Look at what we got. How are ya, sweetheart?" A man around forty five approached her, turning on the only light in the room – a weak lamp that could barely illuminate both of them. The place seemed like a garage, she thought. She took a good look at the man: A gun on the side of his pants, no bullet proof coat, bandage on the left arm, maybe it was a cut or a gunshot hole, she couldn't see clearly enough. It wasn't the man she's been following, but damn he was dumb if he sent a guy with such a visible weak spot to torture her – or whatever he was sent to do.

"Ain't gonna say hi? I thought a pretty girl like you would be more polite… Fuck, that's a lie, I thought you were a guy" He chuckled. She said nothing "Quite handy you are… But bow and arrow? Ain't you tryna be a lil too Robin Hood here?" He fully laughed getting closer to her. When he was close enough she slammed her forehead in his face, aiming between his nose and left eye. He stumbled back with a groan, blood already covering his face. Shit, if it hurt for her she didn't want to be in his place. The man laughed even louder, but the groan that followed gave away his pain.

"Fierce lil cat thinkin' she's a lion… Wrong move you did right there, ya know… I was playing good cop… But now I have to play the bad one and you'll regret every second" He said getting closer to her again, hand pushing her hair. She aimed a kick in his balls but it got him in the inside of his thigh, making him fall; at the same time she took impulse with her back, making the chair fall backwards and wood shatter behind her. Her hands ever still tied to the arms of what was left of the chair. Well, she could work with that. As the man got up and approached again she aimed the piece of wood trapped to her right down arm directly in his wound making him scream.

"You fucking bitch!" He hissed and brought a knife from his back pocket, trying to stab her in the stomach but it cut her hipbone. He was silenced by a punch she gave him in the stomach and another in his rib cage. Med school was being as helpful as archery and martial arts classes. But Kate was remembered in the worst way they weren't alone when the door was opened with a loud band and six more men entered the room.

"Meryl's down, go get her! Phillip said alive, no gunshots!" One of the man screamed to the others and she rolled on the floor to hide behind a car, getting rid of the rest of the chair trapped to her and reaching for the knife she hid on her boot.

"Gotcha" A voice came behind her as an arm was wrapped around her neck, making it hard to breathe.

"Watch out" She breathed out but the man chuckled.

"What? I can't hear you" He said bringing his ear closer to her mouth.

She stabbed him in the thigh, turning around in time to grab the back of his head and slam against the car "I said watch out, dumbass" She whispered before running behind the cars. But before she could come up with any ideas the sound of a gunshot hit the ceiling.

"I thought your boss said no gunshots!" She screamed behind a car quickly moving to another row.

"Fuck, cops are here!" She heard one of the guys screaming.

"We're not cops, idiot" She heard a man saying before seeing an arrow fly straight into his collar bone. "Barnes, four more! Get the archer!" She saw the man scream to another. They were wearing the same clothes and it wasn't cop uniform… It looked more like special agents ones. And he said get the _archer_… Shit, it was her.

"No need for it, I was already leaving!" She screamed again, moving towards another row of cars, trying to hide from them.

"Oh but I think we need to talk!" The guy with the greatest bow she had ever seen screamed back after he took another one of the pigs down. She realized both agents had already quickly taken down all of them and it was just her now.

"Nah, I'm cool" She screamed back turning around to run but oh – the Barnes guy was behind her.

"Now you" She sighed keeping her position of attack.

"Shit, you're a girl" He said making a face. She could only see green eyes – or blue, it was hard to tell "We thought we were after a guy for what… Six months? Anyway, I have to take you with me"

"Not gonna happen. See ya" She said as her hand flew to behind his head in an attempt to slam his head against the door, but he easily caught her arm halfway.

"Fast, but not enough" He said but she twisted both their arms making him release hers. She quickly opened the door of the car beside them making it slam against his knees, running towards another door she spotted seconds before, and then she ran until she was sure they lost sight of her.

As she finally found a street with high traffic the hid her knife in her boot again, signaling for a cab.

"Queens" She said simply, ignoring the driver's weird look. She didn't blame him, though. She was out of breath, her hair was everywhere, her clothes were dirty and her shirt was torn apart. There was blood, too. It was a long way, she figured, but she didn't mind to look out of the window to see where she had been, it didn't matter. She balanced the events in her head. The Barnes guys said they had been after her… Who the fuck were '_they' _was hard to tell. FBI? She was screwed. On a positive note, though, they probably did catch the guy. More women were safe and she would hold on that small victory. Her thoughts were interrupted when the driver asked her which street he should stop, to which she just mumbled an answer.

"Sixty dollars, lady" He said not looking at her; Kate nodded.

"Wait here" She said getting out of the cab. Kate motioned for the door man to follow her and they climbed up the stairs of the dirty building to the small room the rented.

"Here" She said after taking the money and handing it to him "Say he can keep the change and leave, or just wait if he wants to get paid triple" The man just nodded and left her alone. She locked the door as soon as he got out, allowing herself to actually feel the pain, she needed to know where they got her. Her back was sore from the chair, her wrists were bruised where they were tied, her hipbone was still bleeding from the cut – she would need stiches. Thankfully her face was intact – and not that she was worried about looking pretty but it would be hard to explain how a young med student got those kinds of bruises. She got out of her boots and clothes leaving only her underwear, putting on her leather gloves to get ready and start cleaning up the mess when she saw a red light shining on of the pockets her pants.

"What the fuck…" Kate grabbed her pants again to find a little dispositive on her pocket "Shit" She realized it was a tracker. She should throw it out the window but it was too small, it wouldn't get enough impulse… She dropped the thing inside an old coffee cup and sealed it, running to the window and throwing it inside a truck that was passing the street. Her aim was still perfect. She didn't have time to stich up herself before getting back to her apartment, but she had to at least clean up herself so her roommate wouldn't notice anything, she already thought she was strange enough. Kate grabbed a bottle of alcohol and spilled over the hip bone cut. She winced at the pain but she didn't have time to feel sorry for herself. She cleaned out the blood where it could be seen and grabbed clean clothes, throwing the other ones into the garbage with the rest of the alcohol. She grabbed a matchbox from the table and set the clothes on fire, along with every other thing she could have left DNA. She got into pants, shit and zipped up her black hoodie, throwing the rest of her stuff inside a backpack. She got out as quickly as possible from the apartment, cleaning the door knob with her gloves before locking it and running down the stairs.

"Lee, here" She threw the keys to the door guy "I won't be here for a while; some people might come after me. Remember to tell what I told you" Lee nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Runaway pigs?" He asked simply and she shook her head, matching her smirk not to let it show she was frightened.

"Agents" She said in a low voice and walked out the building to see the taxi driver was indeed waiting for her.

"I don't care what you do or what I've seen, but you said triple" He said when she got in the cab. She smirked. "I like you. Make it quadruple. NYU campus, please, as fast as you can" The driver nodded.

"Right away"


End file.
